Hinako Inui/Gallery
}} Manga= Hinako Profile.png|Hinako Inui Hinako Inui mugshot.png|Hinako Inui mugshot Hinako Inui young mugshot.png|Young Hinako Inui mugshot Hinako and Donato wish Mizuhara a good morning.png|A young Hinako and Donato wish Mizuhara a good morning. (Extra) Young_Hinako_Inui_cries.png|A young Hinako cries over Kojirō's departure. (Chapter 26) Totsuki Alumni 10.png|Hinako and her fellow alumni arrive in the Tōtsuki Resort's Main Hall. (Chapter 15) Alumni explaining the training camp.png|Hinako listens as the alumni explain the rules of the training camp. (Chapter 15) Hinako explains the first assignment.png|Hinako explains the first assignment of the training camp. (Chapter 16) Aldini brothers pass Hinako's assignment.png|Takumi's and Isami Aldini's dish is approved by Hinako. (Chapter 17) The students are well aware of Hinako's reputation.png|Hinako's reputation frightens the students. (Chapter 18) Hinako is drowning in Soma and Megumi's dish.png|Hinako approves of Sōma and Megumi's dish. (Chapter 18) Hinako declares the cooking duel a draw.png|Hinako finds it hard to decide which dish was better. (Chapter 19) Dōjima hears about Sōma's challenge.png|Hinako and Gin Dōjima overhears Sōma's plan to challenge Kojirō to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 22) Alumni judge the unofficial Shokugeki.png|The alumni are selected to judge in a [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'']] while Hinako remains a spectator (Chapter 22) Kojirō orders for Hinako to be dragged away.png|Hinako is tied up for a second time. (Chapter 24) Hinako is satisfied after tasting Kojirō's dish.png|Kojirō's dish satisfies Hinako. (Chapter 24) Shokgeki no Mahou Shojo.png|Magical Girl Hinako. (Chapter 24) Hinako is impressed by Megumi's skills.png|Hinako is impressed by Megumi's skills with vegetables. (Chapter 25) Hinako cries for Megumi's dish.png|Hinako cries after Megumi explains her thoughts. (Chapter 27) Hinako votes for Megumi's dish.png|Hinako makes the deciding vote in the unofficial Shokugeki. (Chapter 27) The alumni cooking for the passed students.png|Hinako and the other alumni serving their dish for the students who passed. (Chapter 33) Judge Hinako Inui.png|Hinako returns as a judge for the Autumn Election. (Chapter 85) Taki vs Hinako.png|Hinako arguing with Taki Tsunozaki. (Chapter 85) Yukiheeland.png|Hinako enjoys her time in Yukiheeland. (Chapter 88) Female judges enjoy Yukiheeland.png|Hinako enjoys her time in Yukiheeland. (Chapter 88) The judges enjoy Sōma's semifinal dish.png|Hinako enjoys her time in Yukiheeland. (Chapter 88) Hinako and Fuyumi taste Hayama's dish.png|Akira Hayama's dish leaves an impression on Hinako and Fuyumi Mizuhara. (Chapter 91) Hinako disapproves with Gin's choice of vote.png|Hinako disapproves with Gin's choice of vote. (Chapter 92) Shino's Tokyo visitors.png|Hinako visits Shino's Tokyo along with Roland Chapelle and the Alumni. (Chapter 113) Volume 27 Illustration.png|Volume 27 illustration |-| Anime= Hinako Inui (anime).png|Hinako Inui Hinako Inui mugshot (anime).png|Hinako Inui mugshot Hinako Inui young mugshot (anime).png|Young Hinako Inui mugshot Hinako_Inui_full_appearance.png|Hinako Inui full appearance Young Hinako Inui cries (anime).png|Hinako cries over Kojirō's sudden decision. (Episode 12) Hinako mesmerized with Megumi.png|Hinako is mesmerized with Megumi Tadokoro. (Episode 8) Alumni explaining the training camp (anime).png|Hinako lined up with the rest of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. (Episode 8) Totsuki Alumni (anime).png|Hinako listens as Gin Dōjima explains the rules of the training camp. (Episode 8) Hinako explains the first assignment (anime).png|Hinako explains the first assignment. (Episode 8) Aldini brothers pass Hinako's assignment (anime).png|Hinako's reaction to Aldini twins' dish. (Episode 8) Hinako comments about Megumi's hand.png|Hinako comments about Megumi's hand. (Episode 9) Hinako is drowning in Soma and Megumi's dish (anime).png|Hinako's reaction to Sōma and Megumi's dish. (Episode 9) Alumni judge the unofficial Shokugeki (anime).png|Hinako tied up and just a spectator. (Episode 10) Hinako annoying Kojirō.png|Hinako annoys Kojirō. (Episode 11) Donato drags Hinako.png|Hinako is dragged by Donato Gotōda. (Episode 11) Kojirō chops Hinako's head.gif|Hinako's head is hand-chopped by Kojirō. (Episode 11) Shokugeki no Mahou Shojo (anime).png|Hinako's reaction on Kojirō's Chou Farci. (Episode 11) Cabbage Red.gif|Hinako's reaction to Kojirō's dish; Cabbage Red Hinako. (Episode 11) The alumni cooking for the passed students (anime).png|Hinako with the other Alumni. (Episode 14) Hinako tries to recruit Megumi.png|Hinako tries to recruit Megumi. (Episode 15) Fuyumi & Hinako vote Soma.png|Fuyumi & Hinako voting for Soma as the winner. (Episode 30) Shino's Tokyo visitors (anime).png|Hinako visits Shino's Tokyo along with Roland Chapelle and the Alumni. (Episode 37) Kojirō teaching Sōma (anime).png|Hinako watches Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Episode 37) Fuyumi palm strikes Hinako.png|Hinako being assaulted by Fuyumi for talking about the Training Camp Shokugeki. (Episode 37) Master Kojiro Reactions.png|Hinako's happy reaction to Soma calling Kojiro "master." (Episode 37) Spice Episode 11 - Hinako.png|Hinako in Spice (Episode 11) |-| Others= Hinako_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery